Battle of the Dragons
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: A village is bombarded by dragons who wish to carry off the village beauty, Blossom, and make her their bride while Blossom must also choose between Lord Derek and Lord Brick.
1. The Arrival of the Dragon Princess

Ahhh, new story link...it's been too long...Let this be known, I don't do things with vampires/witches/or the like...my religion prohibites it and fankly, I'm not too fond of them. Not speaking against those who like that kinda stuff, you can like it, not a problem...just, don't expect me to write it. But, whomever suggested it before, thanks for the opinion, I always love to hear your opinions and wishes and want to abide by them as much as possible...so I hope this is more up your alley.

* * *

><p>The Arrival of the Dragon Princess<p>

There had always been enmity between the village of L'ira and Sal'omn. They were actually one big kingdom, but the previous king had left it to his two sons, the Lords of Salkr and of Kerimonos. The two brothers bickered endlessly until they finally decided to rename their parts of the kingdom. The Lord of Salkr stayed true to the original name, but tweaked it a bit. He named it Sal'omn when it used to be Sal'omnira. The Lord of Kerimonos took the 'ira' out of the name and named it L'ira. Ever since then, the two villages would fight and fight over anything they could. Even the things they had to share.

There were a few things in between the two villages. One was a large hill with lots of land. Whenever a villager from the other village met with a villager of the opposite village, the two villagers would inevitably begin to argue over something.

There were beautiful trees centering an old stone well. It was called the Dragon Well and its healing waters made the most beautiful trees. It's harem of trees circled the hill and the well sat on a meadow deep within the forest. The trees gave amazing fruit and when they flowered, some made the journey just to view the lovely flowers. Next to the Dragon Well was a beautiful and large Sweetbay Mongolia Tree that gave creamy white flowering branches in the late spring and early summer. It was the only tree that bloomed in white while most of the others were pink, purple, red, orange, and yellow. It was a beautiful thing to see and every villager from each village spoke about happily. They even agreed on it with each other.

The only one who had never been able to see it was the frail wife of the Dragon Empress Innkeeper. She was known as the kindest woman in the two villages. The Inn was on the top of the hill, in front of the palace that used to be the center of the kingdom. She was always jealous of all the other people, never getting too sick to go and see them. She was slowly getting worse and her beloved husband saw her getting more and more depressed for she had never had a child and never saw the White Tree. One day, she told him the one thing she had always wanted when he came in for dinner.

"…Darling, I will be dying soon." He looked up at her in shock.

"You are not! The treatments the doctor gave you are working! You'll be up and about in no time!" She shook her head.

"I love you and my love for you increases more by day…even if my health decreases by day…but we both know that I will not be in this world for long…there is just one thing I wish you will help me to do." He looked at her in question. "I hear the White Tree will be blooming soon…I never got to see it…please…take me to see it…" She looked hopeful. "I want to say I've seen the most beautiful thing on earth." He stared at her for a long time before nodding.

"When it blooms, I will take you to see it first…if you can't, I will go and bring you a branch of it." She smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you." The tree bloomed a week after that and she was soon dressed in a pale blue dress with white shoes. The bartender carried her down to the well while she held onto the picnic basket. It was the middle of the night and there was a full moon. She giggled happily as her black hair was pushed lightly with the small breeze. The bartender smiled contently until they got to the White Tree. He sat her down at the well and she smiled up at the tree. "Darling, it's more beautiful then I imagined!" He climbed up the well and got a full grown Mongolia from the branch before climbing back down and setting it in her hair. She didn't stop smiling.

Even when she came.

The little girl had such beauty it was impossible to ignore her. She had bright pink eyes and apple red hair. Her skin was creamy and pale while she was small and thin. She wore a simple white dress and was bare foot. The bar keeper's wife stared at the little girl and she stared back. "Darling, look at her…she so…amazing…"

"Where are your parents, Little One? Did you get lost?" The bartender asked. The little girl kept staring at them in confusion. She was tired and hungry, from the looks of it.

"Don't be shy, come to me." The woman held her arms out, as if welcoming a hug. Immediately, the girl ran into her arms and snuggled against her. "Such a loving sweetheart," she said. The girl whimpered and kept holding her. The woman held her like a mother. No one in the two towns claimed the little girl.

The people in L'ira said, "Too bad, though, that such a beautiful girl has to be a Sal'omnian."

The people in Sal'omn said, "Such a pity such a gorgeous girl is cursed to be an L'iran." So, the Inn Keeper decided to take the little girl in. She would help clean the Inn, bring things to the guests, and take care of her adoptive mother. When the question of a name came up, the mother chose.

"Since we found her the night the White Tree blossomed, we'll name her Blossom." The little girl adored her mother and father and they adored her back. She was always smiling and hopelessly graceful for her age. Then tragedy struck.

The mother died on a rainy morning. She had lived for much longer then the doctors thought she would. They had estimated that she wouldn't survive long enough to see the next winter, but she lived long enough to be able to visit the White Tree twice. Blossom refused to cry, though she felt great pain. When friends said she was very strong to not cry, she simply replied with this,

"No, I am not that strong…I cannot cry." It seemed that there was more mystery to this young girl than just being lost from her family.


	2. The Skies Fill with War

Second Chapter up!

* * *

><p>The Skies Fill with War<p>

The warm breeze of summer swept her bright, red hair past her ears as she slowly scaled down the hillside, carrying an empty basket and a pouch filled with silver coins. After Mother died, her father hired a live-in nanny who was a real witch, ordering Blossom and her friends around while she did nothing, but sit around and snack on truffles and cream. Blossom didn't reflect on this fact at all. Instead, she went straight to the village of L'ira. They had the best fruits in the land and they needed more apples for her famous apple pie. She got to the dusty road and walked down it, towards L'ira. "Blossom, wait up!" She turned around, her hair moving along with her motion. A small boy with long black hair, dressed in commoner clothes, ran up to her.

"Good morning, Brisk, did you sneak off the farm again?"

"No," Brisk said indignantly, "Ma and Pa said I could go with you when I saw you on the hill." She smiled warmly.

"Well, alright then, Brisk." She walked further with Brisk bouncing along with her. He chattered about everything, some of his father's cows gave birth, there were more eggs then before, and the sheep were getting their fluff earlier than before. Once they got there, the beautiful stone paved roads were lightly crowded, with people mingling, buying, and selling. Blossom walked swiftly, gracefully avoiding all the people around her while Brisk bumped into one every five minutes. "Good morning, Mr. Sulch." The old man who was selling fresh apples looked up.

"Ahh, Blossom! Here for your apples, I see?"

"Yes, for some reason, we always run out." He laughed.

"It's because of your pies, Blossom!" She shook her head slightly.

"It's not that." She said, picking the reddest apples she found.

"So, have you thought about that proposal?" He had asked her to marry his son multiple times before and every time, she said 'no'. Blossom had been proposed to by half the men in both of the villages and each time, she said 'no'. She was the last thing her father held dear to his heart, even before the inn. Blossom couldn't just abandon him and besides, he was the one who was really supposed to decide.

"_My daughter will marry only the best suitor that comes to her. Even then, I may have my doubts!"_ Blossom sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sulch, but you know I can't abandon my father. He needs me to help him with the Inn." Mr. Sulch sighed.

"Well, the offer is always open to you, know that my family would be far better if you were part of it." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Such frightening business with the war, isn't it?" She was looking at the oranges, nodding.

"It's very sad, killing others in the pursuit of power. Though, it's interesting that both villages are joined in arms, fighting to keep our land ours."

"We've had over 500 acres of land for 500 years; there is not a chance that we would let it go so easily." Brisk reached up for a juicy, plump peach that Blossom paid for.

"The history of our kingdom is golden." Mr. Sulch nodded in agreement when he gave her a golden apple.

"For free, Blossom. A good, healthy apple will keep your skin youthful." She smiled and bit into it, bidding him 'good bye'.

Brisk left her not too long ago to help his father when he saw him transferring the produce of his farm down into the market. Blossom went down to the Dragon Well to finish her apple in peace. Sitting on the well's side, she peered into the water. It was sparkling as if touched by an angel. This place was special to her. It was where her mother and father found Blossom, only to take her in. She always came there as many times as possible, even if the trees weren't flowering.

Her peaceful moment was interrupted by the stomping of horses. From the sound of it, a lot of horses. She looked up to see soldiers galloping towards this very place. They laughed and joked as they rode before freezing. Their captains had stopped.

"I know the Inn is south."

"No, its East."

"South!"

"East!" The two lords bickered endlessly whenever they spoke. Half of the huge armada they led belonged to one of them, the other half belonged to the other.

"Cousin, you have no sense of direction. If we followed you, we'd be back at the battlegrounds!"

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if your soldier hadn't lost the map!"

"Well, maybe if your soldiers were more responsible…"

"What does this have to do with my soldiers?"

"Well, everything is ruined when you're around!" Lord Brick glared at his cousin with deep, burning red eyes. They were of the same height and size, and exquisitely handsome. It was as if they contrasted, Lord Brick resembled fire with his red eyes and bright red hair along with European skin. Lord Derek resembled water with blonde hair and deep grey eyes, along with a matching skin color.

"Why don't we ask a villager if they know where it is?" Count Boomer came up and suggested. He was never one to argue, though he would if provoked. His blonde hair and bright blue eyes gave him a childlike air. Count Mac rode up on his horse.

"I hate to say it, but he's got a point. Let's go to Li'ra."

"…Actually, I was thinking Sal'omn…" Boomer said. He and Mac stared at each other before glaring and arguing. This spat into an even bigger argument.

"We're near the Dragon Well." Count Blare interjected.

"So?" Lord Derek said.

"There might be someone there, if not, let's go our separate ways and ask our own villagers before heading there and resting." Count Blare was the more philosophical then most of the soldiers there.

"Blare, you make me proud to be your lord." Brick said. Lord Derek grunted and they road ahead.

Blossom no longer heard the mumbled arguing when she heard horses walking up. "Why, hello there, my lady." She looked and saw their shocked faces. They stared at this beautiful girl they ran into before Lord Brick regained his composure like his cousin.

"I'm Lord Derek; might I know your name, dear maiden?"

"My name is Blossom…"

"I'm Lord Brick, fair maiden…will you get my men and me some water? We're thirsty…" She smiled and drew the wooden bucket into well and pulled it to fill their canteens. Then she dipped it in again, to fill Lord Derek's canteen and his men's canteen.

"Thank you, my lady," Lord Derek took greedy gulps from his. "Ahh, take a look here, Brick. A true L'iran stands before you." Lord Brick scoffed as his men laughed.

"Fool, she's obviously Sal'omnian."

"L'iran."

"Sal'omnian."

"Actually," Blossom stopped them before they began, "I'm neither…I don't know whether I'm L'iran or Sal'omnian…so, I say I am Sal'omniran." They stared at her as she smiled without any corruption. "Are you from the battlegrounds? You seem to be in high spirits."

"Yes, we sent those Pok'rauns back to their mommies!" Count Butch shouted out. He had black hair with one bang covering one of his jade green eyes. His skin was pale, but he was handsome anyway. He loved to fight. All the soldiers cheered in response to that, even if he was Sal'omnian.

"Oh, Miss, do you know where the Dragon Inn is?" Blossom giggled at his question.

"Why yes…my father owns it, I can lead you there." Another cheer rang out.

"Umm…is it East or South?"

"Southeast."


	3. The Inn Fills Merry

The Inn Fills Merry

Blossom's father paced back and forth worriedly. His daughter had been gone for more than five hours. It only took two to get to L'ira and another two to get back home. He always urged Blossom to hurry so no man could snatch her away from him. She was the last family he had. "Calm down, Marcus, she'll be home soon." Nanny Morebucks said, sitting on a cushion while Blossom's friend and live-in worker, Bubbles, swept the floors.

"That may be true one day, but maybe not today. You know men stare at her wherever she goes…I don't want her to leave with the wrong boy." Princess, Nanny Morebucks' daughter, huffed. She always envied how much more Blossom was admired than she was. She sat next to the bar while Blossom's other friend and waitress/cooker, Buttercup, cleaned the glasses.

"Why is Blossom hailed as more beautiful than we are?"

"Translation, why is Blossom hailed as more beautiful than you are?" Buttercup said, not really caring. Blossom and she had been friends since they first met. They bickered like old friends and Blossom contrasted her perfectly, dainty and sophisticated…while Buttercup was always wearing a brown dress by the end of the day…when she usually went out in green.

"Honestly, Princess, you're so high of yourself…maybe she's more likeable because she doesn't try to draw attention to herself." Blossom's _other _friend and waitress, Bell, said while looking at herself in the newly shined glass.

"And you aren't high of yourself?"

"I don't try to purposely draw attention to myself…" She shot back. "So, where is she anyway?"

"Probably at the Dragon Well, I wish I was there."

"She's a slacker that hides behind that pretty face of hers." Princess growled.

"…Yeah, right…" They rolled their eyes.

"She's cruel for leaving us with her."

"Even she needs a break…" There were whinnies and voices, causing them to all rush out. A whole crowd of soldiers with Blossom leading them was outside. Blossom's father rushed out and took her in his arms.

"Blossom, I was so worried!"

"Papa…"

"Why were you gone so long?" He gasped. "You weren't visiting a boy, were you?"

"I went to the Dragon Well." He calmed down and looked up when Lord Brick and Lord Derek rode up.

"…L-lord…Brick…Lord…Derek…" He stuttered.

"Ahh, Innkeeper! Do you have any rooms available for my men and me?" Brick asked.

"Or for me and my men?" They glared at each other.

"W-we do…if not, we can make something out…"

"Like our waitresses and cook can give up their rooms." Nanny Morebucks said.

"What?" Bell, Buttercup, and Bubbles shouted. They jolted when they all looked at them. "We…mean…um…"

"We'll work something out, Sires. Please, come in and relax." They nodded.

"If we cause trouble, we're willing to compensate in full." Lord Brick said, smiling.

"I'll take care of your horses then…" Blossom spoke up, leading as many horses as she could towards the back of the inn.

The inn was filled up and loud, singing drunk and laughing heartily. Buttercup struggled to keep up with most of the orders; many villagers came to the Inn to celebrate with the soldiers. Some even forgot who was L'iran and who was Sal'omnian. Lord Brick laughed at the antics of the soldiers at his table. "When was the last time we had such a good time together, Cousin?"

"This would be the first, Fire-head!" Brick laughed at a name he probably would have killed him for saying.

"And this may be the last!" Lord Brick laughed as Butch got his drink poured on by Buttercup.

"The next time you grab my leg, you'll be ground into horse chow!" Butch laughed as everyone got louder.

"My, Butch, can't you tell a L'iran woman when you see them?"

"What?" Everyone laughed at him as Buttercup walked off. Brick stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll turn in now, don't cause too much trouble…remember, I'm paying." They all laughed as he left. His quarters were the royal room, and they were in the way back, far from the barn and the inn…He passed the barn before stopping and looking around. Was someone else here?

"Good boy, you're so friendly…" Brick turned around and went into the barn to see his black stallion, Killer, snuggling against Blossom. She was stroking his hair and giggling.

"Be careful, Mi'lady, he's not a gentleman." Blossom looked over at him as he came inside. "Have you been out here since we came?" She shrugged.

"I like horses…I usually come to groom them and make sure they're healthy, free of charge…" Brick laughed as his horse whinnied, not liking her attention elsewhere. "What's his name?"

"I named him Killer…he's mean, ruthless, a flirt…but he's my favorite…other than a few choice women, I'm the only one who can touch him…let alone ride him."

"Wow, that's so nice…" Blossom said. "Papa never let me get a horse, though…I've always wanted one…he said he was always afraid of me falling off…" She blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling!"

"No, no…go on…" Brick said, helping her comb Killer. "You've never gotten a horse?"

"Yes, that's why I usually take care of everyone else's horses. Horses are my favorite animals." Brick could picture her on a horse. The wind blowing her long hair back as she rode side saddle, a gentle look in her eyes as her face filled with laughter. He could easily see the Salkr Coat of Arms on the saddle she was sitting on. He gave her a smile.

"...If it were up to me, I'd get you a horse. You certainly have the love for riding. I believe you would make an astonishing rider." Blossom looked at him before smiling a bright smile.

"Thank you, My Lord...that means a lot to me..." Lord Brick smiled at her.

"I may be coming here often, I need to get back in touch with my people. Maybe we can go riding together, if your father permits it." Now her smile was as bright as stars. It fit her, since her beauty was as majestic as the moon. Brick knew this feeling well, for he had seen it before on her.

"I hope so, that would be lovely." She bowed as he left. Brick got to his room. It was a room with red furniture. The king sized bed had a moderate amount of pillows and black and red silk blankets with dragon patterns soaring across the top blanket. The red dragons battled against each other in a fit of artistic fire that had been sewn onto the black blanket. Brick liked it. He liked the feel of power it emitted and the feel of danger. Brick undressed and got into his bed, relaxing instantly...but he didn't fall asleep right away. His mind was filled with images of Blossom, images that grew to be more and more ungentleman like. Brick blinked...since when did he begin thinking of women like that?

Honestly, he really didn't care for finding a wife or even a concubine. The idea of spending precious time in his usually busy schedual just to find a wife made him laugh or scoff, whichever came first...But Blossom seemed to have awaken his needs now. He hadn't thought of girls since...he hadn't thought of girls and he knew it would take a special lady to get past that barrier. Brick wasn't too sure of anything right now, but he was of two things:

1. He liked Blossom and wanted her.

2. He really had no clue how to go about getting her.

* * *

><p>I'm back and I have all new products for sale! Wait...(looks around) Wrong place to do that...<p>

ANYHOOOO~ sorry for the long wait, but my computer died because Malware murdered it...I hope it RIP (but the body is still there, so...) anyway, I had some questions asked about Blossom and the BOTD gang...so here's some more info...though, I really like it when people imagine...

Blossom-about 17

Brick-18

Derek-18

Butch-17

Buttercup-16

Bubbles-...15

Bell-15

Blare-17

Boomer-16

I thought up this story to have a look similar to Final Fantasy and stuff, so...just try and imagine it like that. Blossom, she's...a sort of princess type of beautiful and is extremely graceful. You'll find out more of her attributes in the future.

And yes, I will work on Red Canterella...in the future, but I'm just...oooh lookie, cookie! (goes after cookie)


	4. The Maiden with a Royal Face

(dancing randomly) Kickin' up the bread, kickin' up dough!

High on the breadbox, kick it up, yo! (still dancing)

Everyone-O_o What...is...she...doing?

* * *

><p>The Maiden with a Royal Face<p>

Lord Derek leaned back in his seat, tipping back a goblet of bright red wine. He was in the garden, enjoying the day. It was bright and warm and the silence was entrancing to him. The bright blue in the skies and the clouds were pure white. The wine in his goblet was almost gone. He sighed. "Where is that girl?" Princess had been assigned to serve him personally and so far, he didn't enjoy the service.

Blossom's father knew Princess was not the best servant, but the only other girl available was Blossom…and he did _not_ want her serving. Lord Derek growled. His own soldiers got better service then he did, it was insulting. "Where is she? I want more wine." Suddenly, someone began pouring into his goblet. "Finally, it took you long enough, woman!" He growled.

"I apologize for the long wait, Sire."He looked up. That wasn't Princess at all. Blossom stood before him, holding a wine bottle. She had her hair down with a white Mongolia tucked into her hair, moving it out of her bright pink eyes. Lord Derek stared in shock. She was standing right in the light, so you could imagine his shock. "Sire?" He shook himself out of it.

"Ummm…thank you…" He took a sip of wine and she bowed, about to leave. "Please, stay. I'd like the company." Blossom smiled.

"Of course, Sire." She sat down at his feet, cradling the wine bottle.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Blossom, Sire." He nodded, smiling. She even sat beautifully.

"These are beautiful gardens…who is your gardener?"

"My friend Bubbles and I take care of the garden." Blossom said, looking out to it.

"What happened to that one girl who was serving me?"

"Princess? Oh, I don't know…she must have run off into town again to shop."

"Shop?"

"There is going to be a festival in the middle of the towns, she wants a new festival outfit. I can't wait to see it; she always comes up with the most intriguing outfits." He smiled as she talked.

"Well, she seems lacking. I was waiting for a full hour for a refill that took only a few minutes." Blossom gave him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Blossom. It's hers."

"Yes, Sir." Brick was walking along the inn when he heard Blossom's voice and his cousin's. Fury boiled in him, what was he doing, talking to Blossom? He went to where he heard them and gave Blossom a kind smile.

"Milady, I thought I heard your voice." She looked happy to see him.

"Lord Brick, good afternoon." Lord Derek glared at him.

"…Lord Brick…" He returned the expression.

"Lord Derek…what are you talking about that keeps Ms. Blossom from gracing everyone else with her presence."

"She was just telling me about a festival, I take it everyone is invited…"

"Yes…" Blossom nodded.

"Then, I must ask to escort you there." They both said before looking at each other with hateful expressions. Blossom stared at them in confusion.

"Please, allow me to escort you to the festival." Brick said, smiling like a gentleman.

"No, allow me-" Lord Derek started, but Brick pushed him out of the way, all the way…making it look like an accident. "You pushed me on purpose!"

"I beg your pardon, I did not."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!" They began arguing. Blossom sighed and got up before leaving. "Where'd she go?" Brick noticed she was gone. "Oh, that's just perfect! You scared her off!"

"I did? You scared her off!" They growled and turned their backs to each other, stalking off to find her.

Blossom was walking down the road towards Sal'omn. She heard a horse gallop behind her and spun around to find Brick on his horse, behind her. "Milady, there you are. I'm sorry for arguing with my cousin in front of you. Would you like to ride him?" Blossom stared at Killer. He was so majestic and strong looking, staring down at her with deep brown eyes.

"Well…" She fidgeted a bit. "I guess I could…" He slid off and helped her onto his horse, climbing on behind her. He clicked his tongue and Killer began in a slow canter. "Wow…" Blossom had always dreamed of this and now that she was actually riding a horse, she couldn't believe it. The rhythmic feeling of Killer's muscles moving under her legs, it was mesmerizing. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it! You ride amazingly." She blushed slightly, realizing what she was doing. She was riding a _lord's _horse. The said lord had wrapped his arms around her waist. He was warm and she felt self conscious.

"M-maybe this isn't a good idea…someone might get the wrong idea." He gave her a deep chuckle.

"There's no one here, Milady, I'm sure we're safe." Blossom blushed even further. No man had actually been so close. Father was so afraid she would be taken away that he didn't let her join in any of the dances at festivals or go to any balls. She knew it was because he was protective, but that sheltered lifestyle had made her wonder what it was like. Blossom was used to men wanting her attention, but not to one actually demanding it. It was slightly frightening, but in a good way. They slowly neared the village. "So, what brings you to my village?" Brick asked.

"I heard there are very nice peaches in this season. I've wanted to pick up a few." He smiled and clicked when Killer stopped. The people in the village stopped and whispered while bowing politely to Brick. He continued to guide Killer until they found a stand with peaches the size of a small ball (think of a baseball). They were nice and firm and bright pinkish orange. "They're so beautiful." Blossom said, smiling. Brick nodded at the seller and he began filling a basket with his best peaches.

"Mr. Klasker, your crop is quite a sight." Brick slid off the horse and guided him up to the stand, taking the basket and handing it to Blossom.

"Thank you, Sire, such praise is very much appreciated." Blossom nodded to him. "Such a beautiful girl, I don't believe I've seen you here, Miss."

"I'm Blossom…I don't really get to come to Sal'omn. I mostly get our supplies at L'ira…"

"Why, you should come here instead! Those L'irans can't produce anything good!"

"…Well…"

"You are from Sal'omn, right?"

"I'm a Sal'omniran; I don't know which town I am from…" Blossom said, smiling softly. The man smiled back; this girl was so pretty and majestic looking. Even in the shabby, dirty maid's dress she wore, she was beautiful. Lord Brick looked at her admiringly from the corner of his eye.

"Is there anything else you wanted from our town?" Brick asked. Blossom shook her head.

"No, My Lord." He nodded and climbed back onto Killer, helping her balance the basket of peaches. He nodded to Mr. Klasker and turned Killer into a canter out of town. "Sire, I could walk." Brick laughed.

"I can't let you do that, Miss. It'll take too long and, besides, it's almost dark. If I did let you off, a wolf might carry you to his lair and keep you from the rest of us…then, I wouldn't be able to see you or speak to you again." Blossom blushed, clutching the basket tighter. "So, that…um…festival…it's open to everyone, right?"

"Yes…"

"…Will…I be allowed…to escort you there?"

"…Well…my father would…really…he…wouldn't like it…"

"Why not?"

"H-he doesn't want to lose me…I'm all he has left, besides the Inn…and even then, if it was me or the Inn, he'd give it up…"

"That shouldn't keep me from taking you there."

"Y-you'll want to dance! I'm…I'm not allowed to dance."

"And why not?"

"…Because, my father was afraid that someone…well…I…don't really know why he's so afraid…but, I don't know how to dance!" Brick veered the horse off the dirt road and towards the forest. "Sire, why are we going here?"

"Don't worry about it." He helped her off and set the basket down. Before Blossom knew it, she was spinning around with Brick holding her close.

"W-what?"

"You're dancing." He said, smiling. Blossom looked down at her feet; it was like she was flying.

"T-this is so amazing!" Blossom giggled. She looked up at him. "Wow, this is so fun!"

"This? Oh, this is just a basic dance. We do this all the time when balls start."

"Balls?" Blossom repeated. "What are they like?"

"Amazing, the lights are bright, the women look like queens, the men like kings…and the food is also extravagant." They had stopped dancing and were just standing there, holding each other.

"Really?"

"Yes, there are cakes, pies, and other things of all varieties." She stared at him with stars in her eyes.

"Like apple?"

"Green apple, red apple, and golden apple…every kind of apple."

"What about peach cobbler?"

"Absolutely!"

"Wow," Blossom walked a bit away as if she was too amazed, "And the dresses?"

"Like a pure paintings…golden silk, white laces…pearls that shine like the moon and rubies the color of roses…"

"…I…I…never got to…go to a ball…"

"…I never got to festival…" Brick smiled at her pleadingly.

"…You really want to go with me, don't you?"

"I think you'll find I'm a pretty tolerable person."

"…I guess my father can't say no to a lord…" Brick let out a silent cheer. So far, he was doing pretty well. As long as his bothersome cousin didn't get in the way, Brick was sure he'd have the love of his life immediately.

* * *

><p>(still dancing and singing the same song)<p>

Lord Brick-...I do not think she is all the way here...(points to his head)

Blossom-...I wonder why she is dancing like that...could it be that she's happy to be overcoming her writer's block, even though it's the slightest bit?

Lord Derek-...I think you may be right, My Maiden...

Bubbles-We should...do something...

Blossom-She isn't causing any trouble with what she is doing...I say we leave her be.

Buttercup-Yeah, let's go get some ale (some sorta old world version of beer, only even more bitter and alcoholic)!

Butch-The lady be right! Ale it is!


	5. The Moonlit Garden

(sleeping like a cat when someone kicks me, hard) YOWCH! What the fudge?!

Brick-Wake up, feline-maiden!

Feline-wha?!

Derek-You haven't written anything on this story for more than a fortnight!

I've been having a writer's block, dang! Did'ja have to kick me?

Blossom-Oh, how we wish for this story to simply progress longer. You haven't even gotten to the first event yet.

Well, soooorry! I can't help it that I also have a life! There's school, family, friends, therapy.

Buttercup-Your petty problems have nothing to do with this story, Feline!

Plus I've got a planet to rule, wars to win, events to plan, things to bake-

Bubbles-Please, just go on with the chapter.

I also have a family to watch out for, a mother to look after, and naps to take-

* * *

><p>The Moonlit Garden<p>

"What?!" Bubbles stared at her friend in shock as they sat around for lunch. Bell was eating dry bread and salted meat with a small cup of ale, but she stared as well as Buttercup who had stuffed her face with cold stew. "What do you mean Lord Brick asked to accompany you to the festival yesterday?"

"Just as I said…he wanted to go with me…should I have declined?" At that, Bell spat out her food. It hit Buttercup, who wiped it off angrily.

"Bell!"

"No, you shouldn't have declined…you didn't, did you!?"

"I accepted." They sighed in relief before Bell giggled, grabbing Blossom by the shoulders. She had stars in her eyes.

"Oh, Blossom! This is it! This could finally be your first year!"

"…What?"

"A year of love and romance, Blossom…a dashingly handsome unmarried lord in hopeless love with a common, but beautiful peasant girl." Bell said.

"I can see it now, a struggle for each other as others oppose this match…envious ladies, bitter beaus, prideful family members, scheming thieves and cons, an enchanted animal…" Bubbles sighed.

"Enchanted animal?" Now, they all looked at Bubbles.

"Yeah, every good romance story must have _some_ enchanted animal." They shook their heads.

"Honestly, I don't see the big deal about this…he's just gonna go like all the other guests and you will barely see him again."

"Buttercup!" Blossom shrugged.

"She's right, he's only a boy…and it's not like it's going to lead to marriage, it's just the Festival of Rubies." Bell shook her head.

"No, no, no! The Festival of Rubies is not only one of the biggest events for fun, food, and such…it's also one of the times you can make yourself even more beautiful and capture the heart of the man you're with."

"…Blossom already does that…"

"Does what? Leave all the work for us?" Princess came up with her mother. They sat with them.

"So, what are we girls chatting about?" They all groaned inwardly and stayed silent before Bubbles piped up in a small voice.

"…The festival…"

"I found the _best _dress yesterday!" Princess said, smirking. "I just know I'll look beautiful, with the color and shine, I'll look just like a star."

"Princess, you left Lord Derek when you were supposed to be attending him." Princess rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Blossom. Some of us are too busy taking care of important things then sitting daintily on the ground, serving someone I could have eating out of my palm in one night." They stared at her and then looked up. Someone cleared his throat.

"Eating out of your palm in one night?" She looked up, her face pale and her eyes wide. Lord Derek looked down at her with a skeptical expression. "Madam…not even if I was drunk with the drink…" He looked at Blossom and smiled. "Ms. Blossom, I wasn't able to find you after my cousin and I scared you off."

"I had to grab some ingredients for my cooking." She said, smiling politely.

"Well, then…since we weren't able to get acquainted last time, will you allow me to escort you to the festival?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Lord Brick already asked me and I promised to go with him…maybe, next time?" Lord Derek's eyes turned dark and he nodded before smiling.

"As long as you're happy, maybe…" He thought for a moment. "We have another event soon, maybe then." With that, he walked away. Princess pouted with embarrassment while her mother scolded her quietly.

"Wait! Lord Brick asked you to the festival!?" Princess asked in shock and jealousy. "I-I wanted to go with him, I hoped he would ask me today…or tomorrow…" Blossom blushed and shrugged, smiling.

"Well, he asked and I just couldn't say no."

"You should have." Nanny Morebucks sneered. "Your father will never allow you to go to the festival with a man anyway."

"Father won't say no to a lord and besides, I'm almost an adult...I have to start associating with men sooner or later."

"So, you plan to join a brothel," Princess taunted. Blossom blushed and looked away. Buttercup took this moment to glare hatefully at Princess for ruining the moment.

"I have to go and hem my clothes." Blossom stood up and hurried away, her skirt floating after her. Bubbles sighed, upset that they couldn't talk about her date or the festival more.

"You _had _to ruin it for the rest of us, Princess," Bell scolded as she also stood up. "Thanks for the food, Butters."

"You're welcome...I'm going to go chop up for vegetables for tomorrow's special." The brunette left as well. Bubbles was alone with Nanny Morebucks and Princess. The two continued to eat, gossiping about the dress and how to steal Lord Brick from Blossom. She sighed and smiled.

"I'm going to go for a walk, goodnight."

"Goodbye,"

"But we just got here!" Princess' whine fell on deaf ears as Bubbles hurried out of the maids' shed and into the garden.

It was as stunning at night as it was during the day; the garden, that is. The flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight and the small pond sparkled with the dim light. Bubbles giggled when she saw a small, dark green toad hop from lily pad to lily pad. She knelt and scooped him up, holding the toad gently. "Hello, little friend, when did you get in here?" It simply croaked, relaxed in her soft palms. "You know, the neighboring cat could catch you over here. Here, this place is safer." She carried him away from the pond to find the other pond nearby. The toad croaked in her hands as she walked until she came to the second pond.

Boomer, apparently, wanted to take a walk, too. He was getting tired of the rowdiness (LOL) in the main part of the Inn. Sometimes, a guy needs quiet. After all, it wasn't as if the war had been calm and quiet, so he figured he deserved some. The garden was so large for such a small Inn. It had two small ponds, in fact. "This is very nice," he said to himself as he sat on the damp grass and laid back. The sky was clear and starry, with the moon smiling down at him. He felt calm and sleepy under it.

Then, there was a loud rustle in the bushes and he sat up quickly, drawing his dagger. When the intruder emerged from behind the trees, he tackled them with a war yell. The person shrieked as they fell to the ground with Count Boomer's dagger against their neck. "Please, don't hurt me!" Bubbles shook with fear as she stared at the man above her. Boomer blinked and jumped back, saying apology after apology.

"I'm so sorry, Ms! I didn't know it was you, I guess I'm still a little tightly wound due to the war, please forgive me." He helped her back up and brushed the grass from her hair.

This girl was as beautiful as Ms. Blossom, only more like an innocent child than she was. Her hair was paler than his and she was lighter skinned, too. Her big, blue eyes showed him every emotion she had. "It's okay," Bubbles said. "I'm fine, really. But...I lost my little friend." She said, looking for the toad.

"Your little friend?"

"Yes, a toad." What was a girl like her carrying a toad around for?

"A toad...? Why did you have a toad?"

"I was moving him to this pond...I had found him at the other pond, but the neighboring cat might have gotten him." Bubbles said sadly, she had liked that toad. Boomer laughed, this girl was weird. "I guess it is kind of funny..."

"Well, tell Mr. Toad, when you see him again, that I apologize for frightening him." Boomer said, still holding her hand. They were just so soft and small inside of his larger ones.

"Umm...may I ask your name?"

"Count Boomer of Sal'omn. And you, Ms?"

"Bubbles, Sir...May I...have my hand back?"

"Oops..." He let go and smiled at her. "Well, Ms. Bubbles, are you free right now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, won't you keep me company before I retire. It's boring to relax on your own." Bubbles blushed, she had never been alone with a boy before. At least, a handsome one.

"Alright," She sat along with him and they sat in silence before Boomer spoke.

"So, you work here..." _What a stupid thing to say_, Boomer growled inwardly at himself. Of course she worked there, she wouldn't be here if she didn't.

"Yes, since I was ten."

"Ten? Not playing with dolls or by the pond, that's what my friends would do," Boomer said, shocked.

"No, my family was...very poor. I had to work as soon as I was able." Bubbles leaned back on her arms, it was nice to take a rest. It seemed as if she was always on her feet, catering to someone. For once, she'd like to be taken care of, but that wasn't happening unless she was sick. And Bubbles was as fit as an horse.

"What did your parents do?"

"I'm orphaned, I lived with my aunt and uncle. They were farmers, but we barely had any land or livestock." Bubbles said, "when I was younger, I would make quilts and sell them in town."

"I bet there were nice," Bubbles smirked with pride, something she rarely did.

"I made all the quilts in the Inn."

"So, the one I sleep with..." She nodded, "wow! And it's so nice, too. Do you think...maybe...you could tell me more about quilt making and...stuff?" He felt a little ridiculous. After all, what girl just wants to talk about quilts?

"Sure, I'd love to." They sat in silence before Bubbles piped up. "Will you be going to the Festival of Rubies, Count Boomer?" He blinked, barely remembering Lord Brick mentioning something about that. He had been ecstatic about Blossom accepting his invitation.

"Well...umm...not really," he replied nervously. Bubbles looked a little disappointed.

"Oh..." They were quiet again.

"I mean, I have no one to go with." She perked up like a little puppy dog, happy that he didn't look down upon it or something. "Unless...you want to come with me..." Bubbles blinked, she hadn't expected him to ask. She was just wondering if she would see him there. Bubbles had gotten offers, but denied them all because she wasn't interested. Count Boomer, though, was really nice and seemed interesting. And he wasn't bad looking, either.

"I'd be glad to, Sir." He grinned, happy she would come.

"Great, we shall go together!" Boomer declared cheerfully. This was becoming a very good day.

* * *

><p>Okay, Gohan-kun, ready?<p>

Gohan-nooo...

_The~ people in my office are the following~_

Gohan-A nice war torn veteran (Flippy)

A anxious red porqupine (Flaky)

Gohan-A trio of juvinile delinquents (Rowdyruff Boys)

A trio of self righteous super girls (Powerpuff Girls)

Gohan-Three delinquent punkish tyrants (Powerpunk Girls)

A short and stocky _dare-de-vil _(Kick Buttowski)

Kick-What's going on?

Berkserk-I dunno...

A Sailor of the Moon (Sailor Moon)

Gohan-A digital monster-cat (Gotomon)

A beautiful blue haired scientist (Bulma Briefs)

Gohan/me-And grouchy Saiyen Prince in a pink _shi~rt_! (Vegeta)

Everyone-(looking at us)

What? It's been stuck in my head for a week.


End file.
